Liste der zur Überprüfung vorgeschlagenen Arbeiten
Aktuell bitte keine neuen Arbeiten in die Liste eintragen, diese werden ohne weitere Begründung gelöscht. ' Wie kann ich helfen? Regeln für die Einstellung einer neuen Arbeit #Achtet bitte auch darauf, dass hier vorerst nur solche Arbeiten, die zum Erwerb eines akademischen Grades dienen, untersucht werden sollen. Vorschläge von Seminararbeiten, Büchern oder Ähnlichem werden gelöscht, um die Liste übersichtlich zu halten. #Tragt hier bitte nur den Namen der Person und das Thema der Arbeit ein, dagegen zusaetzliche Informationen wie Funktion der Person, ISBN/DOI der Arbeit usf. auf der jeweiligen Seite zur Arbeit. #Als Vorlage fuer die Seite einer Arbeit bitte Vorlage:Quellenseite verwenden. #Eine neue Seite bitte mit dem Namen ''Nachname, Vorname: Titel der Arbeit (Art der Arbeit) also, z.B. Mustermann, Max: Hochsensitive Analyse angewandter Dreiecksforschung (Dissertation) anlegen. Am besten einfach an den ersten Eintraegen in der Liste orientieren. Liste der Arbeiten '''Nachnamen A-D * [[Ackermann, Josef: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen (Dissertation)|Dr. oec. Ackermann, Josef: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen: e. theoret. Analyse]] * [[Ackermann, Stephan: Kirche als Person (Dissertation)|Dr. Ackermann, Stephan: Kirche als Person: zur ekklesiologischen Relevanz des personal-symbolischen Verständnisses der Kirche]] * [[Althusmann, Bernd: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung (Dissertation)|Dr. rer.pol. Althusmann, Bernd: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung: Folgen für die Personalentwicklung]] * [[Arnold, Birgit: Die Freimachung und Räumung der Grenzgebiete in Baden 1939/40 (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Arnold, Birgit: Die Freimachung und Räumung der Grenzgebiete in Baden 1939/40]] * [[Augstein, Jakob: Zwischen Integration und Souveränität. Großbritannien und der Aufbau der Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion (Diplomarbeit)|Diplom-Politologe Augstein, Jakob: Zwischen Integration und Souveränität. Großbritannien und der Aufbau der Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion]] * [[Bach, Thomas: Der Einfluss von Prognosen auf die Rechtsprechung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts (Dissertation)|Dr. iur. utr. Bach, Thomas: Der Einfluss von Prognosen auf die Rechtsprechung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts]] * [[Backhaus, Till: Betrachtungen zur Getreideproduktion in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern zwischen 1900 und 2000 (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. agr. Backhaus, Till: Betrachtungen zur Getreideproduktion in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern zwischen 1900 und 2000]] * [[Bamberger, Heinz Georg: Versuch beim Unterlassungsdelikt (Dissertation)|Dr. Bamberger, Heinz Georg: Versuch beim Unterlassungsdelikt]] * [[Bartels, Hans-Peter: Logik und Weltbild (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Bartels, Hans-Peter: Logik und Weltbild - Studien über Gotthard Günther und Norbert Elias zum Modell der dezentralen Subjektivität]] * [[Bartsch, Dietmar: Die komplexe Strukturbewertung als Instrument zur Verbesserung der Wirtschaftlichkeit bei der Gestaltung flexibler Fertigungssysteme (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. oec. Bartsch, Dietmar: Die komplexe Strukturbewertung als Instrument zur Verbesserung der Wirtschaftlichkeit bei der Gestaltung flexibler Fertigungssysteme]] * [[Beckstein, Günther: Der Gewissenstäter im Strafrecht und Strafprozeßrecht (Dissertation)|Dr. jur.' Günther Beckstein', Der Gewissenstäter im Strafrecht und Strafprozeßrecht]] * [[Besier, Gerhard: Die preussische Kirchenpolitik 1866 - 1872 (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Besier, Gerhard: Die preussische Kirchenpolitik 1866 - 1872]] * [[Dietrich Birk: Beurteilung und Auswahl alternativer Transportverpackungskonzepte als integraler Bestandteil der Unternehmenslogistik (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Birk, Dietrich: Beurteilung und Auswahl alternativer Transportverpackungskonzepte als integraler Bestandteil der Unternehmenslogistik]] * [[Blechschmidt, Frank: Das Gewässerschutzrecht und die Verwaltungsorganisation in England und Wales (Dissertation)|Dr. Frank Blechschmidt: Das Gewässerschutzrecht und die Verwaltungsorganisation in England und Wales: e. rechtsvergleichende Unters.]] * [[Bode, Franz-Josef: Gemeinschaft mit dem lebendigen Gott (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Bode, Franz-Josef: Gemeinschaft mit dem lebendigen Gott: d. Lehre von d. Eucharistie bei Matthias Joseph Scheeben]] * [[Bollermann, Gerd: Zum Praxisbezug in der Ausbildung von Sozialarbeitern in Nordrhein-Westfalen (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Bollermann, Gerd: Zum Praxisbezug in der Ausbildung von Sozialarbeitern in Nordrhein-Westfalen: Situationsanalyse u. Perspektive d. Weiterentwicklung unter bes. Berücks. d. Studien- u. Prüfungsordnungen]] * [[von Bomhard, Nikolaus: Auskunft und Zusage im Steuerrecht (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. von Bomhard, Nikolaus, Vorsitzender des Vorstands der Münchener Rück, Auskunft und Zusage im Steuerrecht]] * [[Brandl, Reinhard: Cost Accounting for Shared IT Infrastructures (Dissertation)|Dr. Brandl, Reinhard 2008: Cost Accounting for Shared IT Infrastructures]] * [[Ralf Brauksiepe 1995: Politische Ökonomie der Transformation von Wirtschaftsordnungen in Entwicklungsländern, ISBN-13: 978-3631498972.|Dr. Brauksiepe, Ralf : Politische Ökonomie der Transformation von Wirtschaftsordnungen in Entwicklungsländern]] * [[Brenner, Carmina: Die Berücksichtigung von Unsicherheiten in ausgewählten Bereichen der strategischen Planung (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Brenner, Carmina: Die Berücksichtigung von Unsicherheiten in ausgewählten Bereichen der strategischen Planung]] * [[Brenner, Tobias: Diakonie im Sozialstaat (Dissertation)|Dr. Brenner, Tobias: Diakonie im Sozialstaat: ein Beitrag zur staatskirchenrechtlichen Grundlegung der Sozialgestalt der evangelischen Kirche]] * [[Bunge, Martina: Zur ökonomischen Stimulierung der Produktion von Konsumtionsmitteln in den Kombinaten der produktionsmittelherstellenden Industrie (Dissertation)|Dr. oec. Bunge, Martina: Zur ökonomischen Stimulierung der Produktion von Konsumtionsmitteln in den Kombinaten der produktionsmittelherstellenden Industrie]] * [[Butterwege, Carolin: Armut von Kindern mit Migrationshintergrund (Dissertation)|Dr. Butterwege, Carolin: Armut von Kindern mit Migrationshintergrund: Ausmaß, Erscheinungsformen und Ursachen]] * [[Castellucci, Lars: Inklusion und Arbeitsmarkt (Dissertation)|Dr. Castellucci, Lars: Inklusion und Arbeitsmarkt. Schaffen Netzwerke neue Perspektiven für Benachteiligte?]] * [[Claassen, Utz: Science park and technology centre performance in Great Britain and West Germany (Dissertation)|Dr. Claassen, Utz: Science park and technology centre performance in Great Britain and West Germany: an empirical study based on user experience]] * [[Cordes, Eckhard: Planungsmodelle zur Standortwahl für öffentliche Einrichtungen (Dissertation)|Dr. Cordes, Eckhard: Planungsmodelle zur Standortwahl für öffentliche Einrichtungen]] * [[Cromme, Gerhard: Die Kraftfahrzeughaftpflicht in Frankreich und Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Cromme, Gerhard: Die Kraftfahrzeughaftpflicht in Frankreich und Deutschland: Eine rechtsvergl. Unters.]] * [[Dicke, Klaus: Menschenrechte und europäische Integration (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. soc. Dicke, Klaus: Menschenrechte und europäische Integration]] * [[Dickhuth, Hans-Hermann: Ein- und zweidimensionale Echokardiographie zur Beurteilung der physiologischen und pathologischen Herzhypertrophie (Habilitationsschrift)|'Dickhuth, Hans-Hermann': Ein- und zweidimensionale Echokardiographie zur Beurteilung der physiologischen und pathologischen Herzhypertrophie]] * [[Djir-Sarai, Bijan: Ökologische Modernisierung der PVC-Branche in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Djir-Sarai, Bijan: Ökologische Modernisierung der PVC-Branche in Deutschland]] * [[Dombret, Andreas R.: Übernahmeprämien im Rahmen von M&A-Transaktionen (Dissertation)|Dr. Dombret, Andreas R.: Übernahmeprämien im Rahmen von M&A-Transaktionen (Dissertation)]] * [[Dressel, Andreas: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken (Dissertation)|Dr. Dressel, Andreas: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken]] 'Nachnamen E-G' * [[Enkelmann, Dagmar: Analyse und Kritik des Konzepts bürgerlicher Ideologen der BRD (Dissertation) |Dr. Enkelmann, Dagmar: Analyse und Kritik des Konzepts bürgerlicher Ideologen der BRD „Identitätskrise der Jugend der DDR“]] * Mag. Fallmann David, Entwicklung eines Standortbewertungsmodells für Gastronomiebetriebe am Beispiel der KIEN & Partner Gastro KEG. * [[Feist, Thomas: Musik als Kulturfaktor (Dissertation) |Dr. phil. Feist, Thomas: Musik als Kulturfaktor : Beobachtungen zur Theorie und Empirie christlicher Popularmusik]] * [[Fischer, Ulrich: Studien zur Eschatologie des hellenistischen Diasporajudentums (Dissertation) |Dr. theol.' Fischer, Ulrich': Studien zur Eschatologie des hellenistischen Diasporajudentums]] * [[Fischer-Lescano, Andreas: Globalverfassung - Die Geltungsbegründung der Menschenrechte (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. jur. Fischer-Lescano, Andreas: Globalverfassung - die Geltungsbegründung der Menschenrechte (Dissertation)]] * [[Franke, Edgar: Die hessischen kommunalen Ausschüsse zwischen kommunalverfassungsrechtlicher Stellung und kommunaler Praxis (Dissertation) |Dr. Franke, Edgar: Die hessischen kommunalen Ausschüsse zwischen kommunalverfassungsrechtlicher Stellung und kommunaler Praxis]] * [[Frenzel, Michael: Das öffentliche Interesse als Voraussetzung der Enteignung (Dissertation)|Dr. Frenzel, Michael: Das öffentliche Interesse als Voraussetzung der Enteignung]] * [[Friedman, Michel: Schuldlose Verantwortung: Vorgaben der Hirnforschung für Ethik und Strafrecht (Dissertation)|Dr. iur. Dr. phil. Friedman, Michel: Schuldlose Verantwortung: Vorgaben der Hirnforschung für Ethik und Strafrecht]] * [[Friedrich, Hans-Peter: Die Testamentsvollstreckung an Kommanditanteilen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Friedrich, Hans-Peter: Die Testamentsvollstreckung an Kommanditanteilen]] * [[Friedrich, Johannes: Gott im Bruder (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Friedrich, Johannes: Gott im Bruder. Eine methodenkritische Untersuchung von Redaktion, Überlieferung und Traditionen in Mt 25, 31-46]] * [[Fürst, Gebhard: Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess (Dissertation)|Dr. Fürst, Gebhard: Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess. Johann Gottfried Herders hermeneutische Theorie der Sprache]] * [[Gebhart, Thomas: Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Gebhart, Thomas: Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik]] * [[Felix, Genn: Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Genn, Felix: Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus]] * [[Gillo, Martin Waldemar: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction: towards a comprehensive model (Dissertation)|Ph.D. Gillo, Martin Waldemar: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction: towards a comprehensive model]] * [[Goll, Ulrich: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg (Dissertation)|Dr. Goll, Ulrich: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg - Versuch e. rechtstatsächl. Fundierung arbeitskampfrechtl. Fragestellungen, unter Berücksichtigung d. "collective-bargaining"-Theorien]] * [[Gollnick, Volker: Untersuchungen zur Bewertung der Transporteffizienz verschiedener Verkehrsmittel (Dissertation) |Prof. Dr.-Ing. Gollnick, Volker: Untersuchungen zur Bewertung der Transporteffizienz verschiedener Verkehrsmittel]] * [[Grasser, Karl-Heinz: Die Klein-AG der Schweiz (Diplomarbeit)|Mag. Grasser, Karl-Heinz: Die Klein-AG der Schweiz]] * [[Graumann, Dieter, Die Parallelwährung als europäische Integrationsalternative (Dissertation) |Dr. Graumann, Dieter: Die Parallelwährung als europäische Integrationsalternative]] * [[Gribkowsky, Gerhard: Strafbare Werbung (Dissertation)|Dr.jur. Gribkowsky, Gerhard: Strafbare Werbung (§ 4 UWG)]] * [[Großmann, Jürgen: Technische und wirtschaftliche Faktoren der partiellen Versorgung westeuropäischer Warmbreitbandstrassen mit überseeisch erzeugtem Halbzeug (Dissertation)|Dr. Großmann, Jürgen: Technische und wirtschaftliche Faktoren der partiellen Versorgung westeuropäischer Warmbreitbandstrassen mit überseeisch erzeugtem Halbzeug: Konzeption e. Transportkette von d. Stahlerzeugung im Rohstoffland zur Verarbeitung im Industrieland]] * [[Grube, Rüdiger: Die Auswirkungen neuer Fertigungstechnologien im Flugzeugbau auf die berufliche Erstausbildung im gewerblich-technischen Bereich (Dissertation)|Dr. Grube, Rüdiger: Die Auswirkungen neuer Fertigungstechnologien im Flugzeugbau auf die berufliche Erstausbildung im gewerblich-technischen Bereich]] * [[Guballa, Werner: Das Jus (Ius) divinum der confessio integra bei Melchior Cano O.P. (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Guballa, Werner: Das Jus (Ius) divinum der confessio integra bei Melchior Cano O.P.]] * [[Güldner, Matthias: Identifying central problems of health systems in transition from socialist to market orientation (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Güldner, Matthias: Identifying central problems of health systems in transition from socialist to market orientation: a case study from Vietnam]] * [[Gysi, Gregor: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Gysi, Gregor: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess]] 93.232.232.53 18:12, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET)Nachnamen H-J * [[Hahn, Johannes: Perspektiven der Philosophie heute (Dissertation)|Dr. Hahn, Johannes: Perspektiven der Philosophie heute – dargestellt am Phänomen Stadt]] * [[Hartmann, Christoph G.: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Christoph G. Hartmann: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland]] * [[Haßlberger, Bernhard: Hoffnung in der Bedrängnis (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Haßlberger, Bernhard: Hoffnung in der Bedrängnis]] * [[Heppener, Sieglinde: Philosophische Probleme der bewußten Gestaltung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse (Dissertation)|Dr. Heppener, Sieglinde: Philosophische Probleme der bewußten Gestaltung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse und der Entwicklung der Produktivkräfte unter den Bedingungen der Einheit von sozialistischer, wissenschaftlich-technischer und Kulturrevolution in der Periode von 1956 bis zum VI: Parteitag der SED]] * [[Heraeus, Jürgen: Direct Costing als Grundlage kurzfristiger Unternehmungsentscheidungen (Dissertation)|Dr. Heraeus, Jürgen: Direct Costing als Grundlage kurzfristiger Unternehmungsentscheidungen]] * Dr. phil. Georg Herbstritt: Bundesbürger im Dienst der DDR-Spionage - Eine analytische Studie, Göttingen 2007, ISBN 978-3-525-35021-8; Zugl.: Berlin, Humboldt-Universität, Diss., 2007 ''' * [[Hille, Rolf: Das Ringen um den säkularen Menschen (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. '''Rolf Hille: Das Ringen um den säkularen Menschen. Karl Heims Auseinandersetzung mit der idealistischen Philosophie und den pantheistischen Religionen]] * [[Hocker, Gero Clemens: Market - hierarchy - networking (Dissertation)|Dr. Hocker, Gero Clemens: Market - hierarchy - networking: coordination in times of globalization, fragmentation, and uncertainty]] * [[Högl, Eva: Protokoll und Abkommen über die Sozialpolitik der Europäischen Union (Dissertation)|Dr. Högl, Eva: Protokoll und Abkommen über die Sozialpolitik der Europäischen Union]] * [[Höll, Barbara: Zur Wirkungsweise und Reflexion der Bedürfnisse als Triebkräfte menschlichen Handelns aus historischer Sicht (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Höll, Barbara: Zur Wirkungsweise und Reflexion der Bedürfnisse als Triebkräfte menschlichen Handelns aus historischer Sicht]] * [[Huber, Peter Michael: Grundrechtsschutz durch Organisation und Verfahren als Kompetenzproblem in der Gewaltenteilung und im Bundesstaat (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Huber, Peter Michael: Grundrechtsschutz durch Organisation und Verfahren als Kompetenzproblem in der Gewaltenteilung und im Bundesstaat]] * [[Hundt, Dieter: Arbeitspsychologische Beschreibung und statistische Analyse eines Verfahrens der Arbeitsplatz- und der Persönlichen Bewertung am Modell der CIBA AG (Dissertation)|Dr. sc. techn Hundt, Dieter: Arbeitspsychologische Beschreibung und statistische Analyse eines Verfahrens der Arbeitsplatz- und der Persönlichen Bewertung am Modell der CIBA AG]] * [[Jaschke, Hans-Jochen: Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Jaschke, Hans-Jochen: Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche: e. Studie zur Pneumatologie d. Irenäus von Lyon im Ausgang vom altchristl. Glaubensbekenntnis]] * [[Jochimsen, Lukrezia Luise: Zigeuner heute (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Jochimsen, Lukrezia Luise Zigeuner heute: Untersuchung e. Aussenseitergruppe in e. dt. Mittelstadt]] * [[Jürgens, Andreas: Pflegeleistungen für Behinderte (Dissertation)|Dr. Jürgens, Andreas: Pflegeleistungen für Behinderte]] * [[Franz Josef Jung: Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus|'Jung, Franz Josef': Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus]] 'Nachnamen K-M' * [[Karl, Beatrix: Die Auswirkungen des europäischen Wettbewerbsrechts sowie der Freiheiten des Waren-und Dienstleistungsverkehrs auf die Sachleistungssysteme am Beispiel der sozialversicherungsrechtlichen Krankenbehandlung in Österreich (Habilitation)|Dr. Karl, Beatrix: Die Auswirkungen des europäischen Wettbewerbsrechts sowie der Freiheiten des Waren-und Dienstleistungsverkehrs auf die Sachleistungssysteme am Beispiel der sozialversicherungsrechtlichen Krankenbehandlung in Österreich]] * [[Käßmann, Margot: Die eucharistische Vision: Armut und Reichtum als Anfrage an die Einheit der Kirche in der Diskussion des Ökumenischen Rates (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Dr. h. c. Käßmann, Margot: Die eucharistische Vision: Armut und Reichtum als Anfrage an die Einheit der Kirche in der Diskussion des Ökumenischen Rates]] * Dr. Klär, Karl-Heinz: Der Zusammenbruch der Zweiten Internationale * [[Koch-Mehrin, Silvana: Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik (Dissertation)|Dr. Koch-Mehrin, Silvana: Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik: die Lateinische Münzunion 1865 - 1927]] * [[Kohl, Helmut: Die politische Entwicklung in der Pfalz und das Wiedererstehen der Parteien nach 1945 (Dissertation)|Dr. Kohl, Helmut: Die politische Entwicklung in der Pfalz und das Wiedererstehen der Parteien nach 1945, Heidelberg, Phil. F., Diss. v. 1. Aug. 1958]] * [[Köhler, Horst: Freisetzung von Arbeit durch technischen Fortschritt (Dissertation)|Dr. Köhler, Horst: Freisetzung von Arbeit durch technischen Fortschritt]] * König, S.: Emotion and Memory: The modulation of encoding, consolidation, and retrieval processes as revealed by event-related potentials (ERPs) * Dr. rer. pol. Kreidl, Jakob: Der Kosovo-Konflikt – Vorgeschichte, Verlauf und Perspektiven zur Stabilisierung einer Krisenregion * [[Krell, Matthias: "Ach wie gut, daß niemand weiß..." : Zur Pragmatik der politischen Kommunikation (Dissertation)|Dr. Krell, Matthias: "Ach wie gut, daß niemand weiß..." : Zur Pragmatik der politischen Kommunikation]] * [[Krings, Günter: Grund und Grenzen grundrechtlicher Schutzansprüche (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Krings, Günter: Grund und Grenzen grundrechtlicher Schutzansprüche: die subjektiv-rechtliche Rekonstruktion der grundrechtlichen Schutzpflichten und ihre Auswirkung auf die verfassungsrechtliche Fundierung des Verbrauchervertragsrechts]] * Dr. Kühl, Carsten: Strategien zur Finanzierung der Altlastensanierung * Dr. phil. Külow, Volker: Das zeitgenössische System der internationalen Beziehungen und die Geschichte der Diplomatie im Werk von Karl Marx bis zum Vorabend des Krimkrieges * Dr. rer. soc. Lammert, Norbert: Lokale Organisationsstrukturen innerparteilicher Willensbildung : Fallstudie am Beispiel e. CDU-Kreisverb. im Ruhrgebiet * [[Lauterbach, Karl Wilhelm: Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. med. Dr. sc. (Harvard) Lauterbach, Karl Wilhelm: Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien]] * [[Lehmann, Karl: Vom Ursprung und Sinn der Seinsfrage im Denken Martin Heideggers (Dissertation)|SE Prof. hon. mult. Dr. phil. Dr. theol. Dr. h.c. mult. Kardinal Lehmann, Karl, M.A., M.Theol.: Vom Ursprung und Sinn der Seinsfrage im Denken Martin Heideggers]] * [[von der Leyen, Ursula : C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung (Dissertation)|'von der Leyen, Ursula': C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung]] * Dr. Liebing, Stefan, Director International Gas Business. EnBW Energie Baden-Württemberg AG. Diss (2010): Energiepolitik in der EU und Russland – Interessenlagen, Konfliktpotenziale, Kooperationsansätze ; Anfangsverdacht und Beispiele * Dr. Martin Lindner, Berliner FDP-MdB, 22.3.1964), Jurist, soll 1999 an der Münchner Bundeswehr-Hochschule promoviert sein über "Rechtsverhältnisse wehrdienstleistender Reservisten in der Europäischen Union" * Dr. rer. pol. Linnemann, Carsten: Liberalisierung des grenzüberschreitenden Straßengüterverkehrs vor dem Hintergrund der Welthandelsordnung (WTO/GATS) * Dr. jur. Löffler, Reinhard: Vertragsstrafe und pauschalierter Schadensersatz im anglo-kanadischen Common law und dem Recht der Provinz Quebec * [[Lötzsch, Gesine: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612 (Dissertation)|'Lötzsch, Gesine': Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612]] * Dr. rer. pol. Ludwig, Saskia: Die Aufgabenauslagerung in Landesbetriebe im Bundesland Brandenburg und anderen ausgewählten Bundesländern * Dr. rer. pol. Mair, Stefan: Politische Rahmenbedingungen für das ländliche Kleingewerbe: Fallstudie Simbabwe * [[de Maizière, Thomas : Die Praxis der informellen Verfahren beim Bundeskartellamt (Dissertation)|Dr. de Maizière, (Karl Ernst) Thomas: Die Praxis der informellen Verfahren beim Bundeskartellamt - Darstellung und rechtliche Würdigung eines verborgenen Vorgehens]], Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1986, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 86/2673 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1986 A 2977 (Leipzig) * Dr. jur. Martens, Jürgen: Subventionskriminalität zum Nachteil der Europäischen Gemeinschaften : eine Untersuchung zu Straftaten nach § 264 StGB als einer Form von Unregelmäßigkeiten bei Ausgaben aus Gemeinschaftsmitteln * Dr. Marx, Reinhard: Ist Kirche anders? − Möglichkeiten und Grenzen einer soziologischen Betrachtungsweise * [[Merk, Beate Maria: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen (Dissertation)|Dr. Merk, Beate Maria: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen]] * [[Merkel, Angela: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden (Dissertation)|'Merkel, Angela': Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden]] * [[Middelhoff, Thomas: Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen (Dissertation)|Dr. Middelhoff, Thomas: Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen]] * Dr. Miersch, Matthias: Der sogenannte référé législatif - eine Untersuchung zum Verhältnis Gesetzgeber, Gesetz und Richteramt seit dem 18. Jahrhundert * Dr. Murmann, Philipp: Zeitmanagement für Entwicklungsbereiche im Maschinenbau * Dr. Müller, Rolf: Komödie im Atomzeitalter: Gestaltung u. Funktion d. Komischen bei Friedrich Dürrenmatt 'Nachnamen N-R' *'Nagel, Joachim' (Vorstand der Deutschen Bundesbank), Supply side policy in den USA : eine theoretische und empirische Analyse der angebotsorientierten Wirtschaftspolitik Reagans unter besonderer Berücksichtigung steuerlicher Aspekte, Karlsruhe, Univ., Diss., 1997 *'Naser', Dr. Siegfried (exCSU), Doktorarbeit summa cum laude, 1979 bis 1981 Jurist im Bayerischen Staatsministerium des Innern, von 1981 bis 1984 Leiter der Abteilung Öffentliche Sicherheit und Ordnung, Wirtschaftsförderung am Landratsamt Kitzingen, 1984-2000 Landrat Kitzingen, bis Ende Februar 2010 Präsident des Sparkassenverbandes und BayernLB - Verwaltungsratsvorsitzender. *'Nonnenmacher, Dr. Dirk Jens', Ex-Vorstandsvorsitzender der HSH Nordbank: "Theorie mehrdimensionaler Perron-Integrale mit Ausnahmemengen", ''Universität Ulm, 1990. Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Frankfurt (Signatur: H 90/7161), Leipzig (Signatur: Di 1991 A 944) *'Nonnenmacher, Günther', Herausgeber der FAZ: Theorie und Geschichte: Studien zu den politischen Ideen von James Harrington Link zur DNB *'Notz, Konstantin von', MdB (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen), Mitglied des Bundestags-Innenausschusses, Lebensführungspflichten im evangelischen Kirchenrecht, Heidelberg, Univ., Diss., 2002, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxellles ; New York ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2003, ISBN 3-631-50074-2 , Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: 2003 A 29086 (Frankfurt/Main), 2003 A 29086 (Leipzig) *'Ott', '''Hermann', Umweltregime im Völkerrecht. Eine Untersuchung über neue Formen internationaler institutionalisierter Kooperation am Beispiel der Verträge zum Schutz der Ozonschicht und zur Kontrolle grenzüberschreitender Abfallverbringungen; Baden-Baden (Nomos Verlag) 1998. *'Otto', Dr. Michael, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Otto-Gruppe, Vorsitz des Stiftungsrates der Umweltstiftung WWF Deutschland, Vize-Präses der Handelskammer Hamburg, stellvertretender Vorstandsvorsitzender im Kulturkreis des BDI, Die Absatzprognose im Versandhandel, München, Univ., Staatswirtschaftl. Fak., Diss. 1971, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: H 71/1295 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1972 A 1208 (Leipzig) *'Pauli', Dr. rer. pol.' Gabriele', MdL (fraktionslos, Landtag von Bayern), Polit-PR – strategische Öffentlichkeitsarbeit politischer Parteien – zur PR-Praxis der CSU, Erlangen, Nürnberg, Univ., Diss., 1986, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 88/9362 (Frankfurt/Main), 1987 A 16803 (Leipzig) *Dr. phil. Judith Pauly-Bender, MdL (SPD, Landtag von Hessen), Mitglied im Europaausschuss, im Hauptausschuss, im Hessischen Tierschutzbeirat des Landtags von Hessen, Krise der Familienpolitik?: familialer Wandel und Sozialstaat, Frankfurt (Main), Univ., Diss., 2001, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 2000 CR 180 (Frankfurt/Main), H 2000 CR 180 (Leipzig) * [[Pfeiffer, Christian: Kriminalprävention im Jugendgerichtsverfahren (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Pfeiffer, Christian: Kriminalprävention im Jugendgerichtsverfahren]] * [[Pilz, Peter: Ökonomische Auswirkungen der Einführung neuer Medien (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. soc. oec. Pilz, Peter: Ökonomische Auswirkungen der Einführung neuer Medien]] * [[Prantl, Heribert, Journalist: Information als Rechtsobjekt|'Prantl, Dr. Heribert', Journalist: Information als Rechtsobjekt]] , Dissertation, Universität Regensburg * [[Ramsauer, Peter: Wirtschaftliche Ziele und Effekte der Gebietsreform in Bayern (Dissertation)|Dr. oec. publ. Ramsauer, Peter: Wirtschaftliche Ziele und Effekte der Gebietsreform in Bayern]] * Ratzinger, Prof. Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Volk und Haus Gottes in Augustins Lehre von der Kirche, München, Theol. F., Diss. v. 11. Juli 1953 (Nicht f. d. Aust.), München: Zink, 1954, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 53.6800 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1955 A 191 (Leipzig) * Ratzinger, Prof. Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Die Geschichtstheologie des heiligen Bonaventura, Habilitationsschrift vom 21. Febr. 1957, München/Zürich 1959. Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 59/6590 (Frankfurt/Main), 1959 A 7359 (Leipzig), Di 1960 A 1770 (Leipzig, 2. Exemplar) * [[Rauball, Reinhard: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Rauball, Reinhard: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher]] * Reimann, Dr. Carola (1999): Biokonversion von Glycerin zu 1,3-Propandiol mit immobilisierten Zellen. MdB von der SPD. Promotion am Institut für Technologie an der Bundesforschungsanstalt für Landwirtschaft (FAL) in Braunschweig * [[Dr. Wolfgang Reinhart: Gewaltenteilung im Staats- und Kommunalverfassungsrecht: Eine Untersuchung über funktionelle, personelle u. vertikale Gewaltenteilung, insbesondere im Rahmen kommunaler Selbstverwaltung|'Reinhart, '''Dr. '''Wolfgang': Gewaltenteilung im Staats- und Kommunalverfassungsrecht: Eine Untersuchung über funktionelle, personelle u. vertikale Gewaltenteilung, insbesondere im Rahmen kommunaler Selbstverwaltung]], Mannheim, Univ., Diss., 1984, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88/5230 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1988 A 7771 (Leipzig), Minister für Bundes-, Europa- und internationale Angelegenheiten sowie Bevollmächtigter des Landes Baden-Württemberg beim Bund * Dr. jur. Michael Reuter, MdL (SPD, Landtag von Hessen), Vorsitzender des Kulturpolitischen Ausschusses des Landtags von Hessen, Mitglied des Ältestenrates, des Europaausschusses und der Kommission gemäß dem Ausführungsgesetz zum Artikel 10 Gesetz (G 10-Kommission) des Landtags von Hessen, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender Schlachthof GmbH (ehrenamtlich), Aufsichtsrat BAW gGmbH (ehrenamtlich), Aufsichtsrat INA gGmbH (ehrenamtlich), Aufsichtsrat OREG, stellv. Mitglied Verwaltungsrat der Versorgungskasse für die Beamten der Gemeinden und Gemeindeverbände in Darmstadt, Verwaltungsausschuss ZVK Darmstadt, Verwaltungsrat Sparkasse Odenwaldkreis (ehrenamtlich), Aufsichtsrat Soziale Dienste Odenwaldkreis der AWO (ehrenamtlich), Hessischer Arbeitgeberverband, Landesvorstand Volksbund Deutsche Kriegsgräberfürsorge e. V., Die Singularität und Finalität der Arbeitsaufgabe als Abgrenzungsmerkmal des Arbeitnehmers vom Dienstpflichtigen bzw. des Arbeitsverhältnisses vom selbständigen Dienstverhältnis: zugl. e. Beitr. zur typolog. Betrachtungsweise im Arbeitsrecht, Mainz, Univ., Fachbereich Rechts- u. Wirtschaftswiss., Diss. A, 1984, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Di 1986 A 2349 (Leipzig) *'Reutersberg', Dr. rer. pol. Bernhard, Vorstandsvorsitzender der E.ON Ruhrgas AG, Logistik als Instrument zur Steigerung der Marktleistungsfähigkeit von Stahlhandlungen, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1985, Göttingen: Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, 1985, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 86/7062 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 14554-107 (Leipzig) *'Rieble, Dr. jur. Volker,'Inhaber des Lehrstuhls für Arbeitsrecht und Bürgerlichen Rechts an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München und geschäftsführender Direktor des ZAAR.Die Kontrolle des Ermessens der betriebsverfassungsrechtlichen Einigungsstelle: entwickelt aus einem Vergleich der Kontrolle behördlichen, gerichtlichen und privaten Ermessens. Heidelberg (Verlag Recht und Wirtschaft) 1990 (Abhandlungen zum Arbeits- und Wirtschaftsrecht, Bd. 59. Zugleich Dissertation Universität Freiburg 1989 ISBN 3-8005-6889-6 '.Arbeitsmarkt und Wettbewerb: der Schutz von Vertrags- und Wettbewerbsfreiheit im Arbeitsrecht. (Habilitation) Berlin (u. a.) (Springer) 1996, ISBN 3-540-61260-2. Vor Allem:'' '''Das Wissenschaftsplagiat – Vom Versagen eines Systems.'' Frankfurt/Main (Verlag Vittorio Klostermann) 2010, ISBN 978-3-465-04101-6 . Der Plagiatsexperte schlechthin.' * [[Philipp Rösler: Einfluss der prophylaktischen Sotalolapplikation auf die Inzidenz des postoperativen Vorhofflimmerns im Rahmen der aortokoronaren Bypassoperation|Dr. med. '''Rösler, Philipp': Einfluss der prophylaktischen Sotalolapplikation auf die Inzidenz des postoperativen Vorhofflimmerns im Rahmen der aortokoronaren Bypassoperation]] * [[Ingolf Roßberg 2007 (Universität Ostrava): Marktorientierte Umstrukturierung und Weiterentwicklung kommunaler Kultureinrichtungen|'Roßberg, Ingolf': Marktorientierte Umstrukturierung und Weiterentwicklung kommunaler Kultureinrichtungen]] * [[Röttgen, Norbert: Die Argumentation des Europäischen Gerichtshofes. Typik, Methodik, Kritik (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Röttgen, Norbert: Die Argumentation des Europäischen Gerichtshofes: Typik, Methodik, Kritik]] * Rülke, Dr. phil. Hans-Ulrich, MdL (FDP, Landtag von Baden-Württemberg), Fraktionsvorsitzender der FDP/DVP im Landtag von Baden-Württemberg, Gottesbild und Poetik bei Klopstock, Konstanz, Univ., Diss., 1991, Konstanz: Hartung-Gorre, 1991, ISBN 3-89191-479-2 , Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 91/46430 (Frankfurt/Main), 1991 A 32791 (Leipzig) * [[Rüttgers, Jürgen: Das Verbot parteipolitischer Betätigung im Betrieb (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Rüttgers, Jürgen: Das Verbot parteipolitischer Betätigung im Betrieb]] * Dr. Stefan Ruppert, MdB (FDP), Mitglied des Bundestags-Innenausschusses und Beauftragter für Kirchen und Religionsgemeinschaften der FDP-Bundestagsfraktion, Kirchenrecht und Kulturkampf : historische Legitimation, politische Mitwirkung und wissenschaftliche Begleitung durch die Schule Emil Ludwig Richters, Frankfurt (Main), Univ., Diss., 2001, Tübingen: Mohr Siebeck, 2002, ISBN 3-16-147868-1 , Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2002 A 69230 (Frankfurt/Main), 2002 A 69230 (Leipzig) 'Nachnamen S' * [[Salomon, Dieter: Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Salomon, Dieter: Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie]] * [[Sarrazin, Thilo: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung (Dissertation)|Dr. Sarrazin, Thilo: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung. Zur Wissenschaftslogik der New Economic History]] * [[Scharfenberg, Hans-Jürgen: Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger (Dissertation)|Dr. Scharfenberg, Hans-Jürgen: Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger]] * [[Schäfer, Thomas: Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO) (Dissertation)|Dr.' Schäfer, Thomas': Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO)]] * [[Schäuble, Wolfgang: Die berufsrechtliche Stellung der Wirtschaftsprüfer in Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaften (Dissertation)|Dr. Schäuble, Wolfgang: Die berufsrechtliche Stellung der Wirtschaftsprüfer in Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaften]] * [[Schaumburg-Lippe, Mario-Max: Die Sozialphilosophie von Joseph Kardinal Höffner (Dissertation)|Dr. Schaumburg-Lippe, Mario-Max: Die Sozialphilosophie von Joseph Kardinal Höffner]] * [[Schavan, Annette: Person und Gewissen - Studien zu Voraussetzungen, Notwendigkeit und Erfordernissen heutiger Gewissensbildung (Dissertation)|Dr.'' ''Schavan, Annette: Person und Gewissen - Studien zu Voraussetzungen, Notwendigkeit und Erfordernissen heutiger Gewissensbildung]] * [[Scheffold, Stefan: Haftungsfragen im Zusammenhang mit der Tätigkeit von institutional review boards und von Ethik-Kommissionen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Scheffold, Stefan: Haftungsfragen im Zusammenhang mit der Tätigkeit von institutional review boards und von Ethik-Kommissionen]] * [[Schick, Marion Stefanie: Kommunale Berufsbildungspolitik: Massnahmen der Kommunen gegen Jugendarbeitslosigkeit als Reform von unten (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Schick, Marion Stefanie: Kommunale Berufsbildungspolitik: Massnahmen der Kommunen gegen Jugendarbeitslosigkeit als Reform von unten]] * [[Scheuer, Andreas: Die politische Kommunikation der CSU im System Bayerns (Dissertation)|Dr. Scheuer, Andreas: Die politische Kommunikation der CSU im System Bayerns]] * [[Schirrmacher, Frank: Schrift als Tradition - die Dekonstruktion des literarischen Kanons bei Kafka und Harold Bloom (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Schirrmacher, Frank: Schrift als Tradition - die Dekonstruktion des literarischen Kanons bei Kafka und Harold Bloom]] * [[Schmid, Nils: Staatliches Liegenschaftsmanagement, Staatsverschuldung und Staatsvermögen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Schmid, Nils: Staatliches Liegenschaftsmanagement, Staatsverschuldung und Staatsvermögen]] * [[Schnappauf, Werner: Standortbestimmung bei Kernkraftwerken (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Schnappauf, Werner: Standortbestimmung bei Kernkraftwerken]] * [[Schmalfuß, Andreas: Zur Entwicklung einer führungsorientierten Kosten- und Leistungsrechnung mit dem Schwerpunkt der Marktsegmentrechnung für klein- und mittelständische Unternehmen (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Schmalfuß, Andreas: Zur Entwicklung einer führungsorientierten Kosten- und Leistungsrechnung mit dem Schwerpunkt der Marktsegmentrechnung für klein- und mittelständische Unternehmen]] * [[Schneider, Manfred: Wagnisse und ihre Behandlung in der Kostenrechnung von Industriebetrieben (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol.' Schneider, Manfred': Wagnisse und ihre Behandlung in der Kostenrechnung von Industriebetrieben]] * [[Schockenhoff, Andreas: Henri Albert und das Deutschlandbild des Mercure de France 1890-1905 (Dissertation)|Dr. phil.' Schockenhoff, Andreas': Henri Albert und das Deutschlandbild des Mercure de France 1890-1905]] * [[Schorlemer, Sabine: Internationaler Kulturgüterschutz: Ansätze zur Prävention im Frieden sowie im bewaffneten Konflikt (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. jur. habil. Dr. rer. pol. habil. von Schorlemer, Sabine: Internationaler Kulturgüterschutz: Ansätze zur Prävention im Frieden sowie im bewaffneten Konflikt]] * [[Schönbohm, Avo: Reflexives Controlling – Revolution und Rationalität unternehmerischer Wirklichkeit in der Postmoderne (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Schönbohm, Avo: Reflexives Controlling – Revolution und Rationalität unternehmerischer Wirklichkeit in der Postmoderne]] * [[Schröder, Kristina: Gerechtigkeit als Gleichheit (Dissertation)|Dr.' Schröder', Kristina '''(geb. Köhler): Gerechtigkeit als Gleichheit? Eine empirische Analyse der objektiven und subjektiven Responsivität von Bundestagsabgeordneten]] * [[Schüle, Klaus: Der Staatsgerichtshof und der Verwaltungsgerichtshof von Württemberg-Hohenzollern: zur Geschichte der Verfassungs- und Verwaltungsgerichtsbarkeit des Landes Württemberg-Hohenzollern (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. '''Schüle, Klaus: Der Staatsgerichtshof und der Verwaltungsgerichtshof von Württemberg-Hohenzollern: zur Geschichte der Verfassungs- und Verwaltungsgerichtsbarkeit des Landes Württemberg-Hohenzollern]] * [[Schui, Herbert: Geld- und Kreditpolitik in einer planifizierten Wirtschaft – das französische Beispiel (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol.' Schui', Herbert: Geld- und Kreditpolitik in einer planifizierten Wirtschaft – das französische Beispiel]] * [[Schulte, Stefan: Internationaler Aktienemissionsmarkt: eine Beurteilung der operationalen und institutionellen Effizienz (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol.' Schulte', Stefan: Internationaler Aktienemissionsmarkt: eine Beurteilung der operationalen und institutionellen Effizienz]] * [[Schulte-Noelle, Henning: Die Konventionen der britischen Verfassung: Unter bes. Berücks. ihrer Bedeutg f. d. System d. parlamentar. Kabinettsregierung (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Schulte-Noelle, Henning: Die Konventionen der britischen Verfassung: Unter bes. Berücks. ihrer Bedeutg f. d. System d. parlamentar. Kabinettsregierung]] * [[Seifert, Ilja: Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften (Dissertation)|Dr. phil.' Seifert', Ilja: Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften, Arbeiter-Literatur (1924), Die Neue Bücherschau (1919–1929), Die Linkskurve (1929–1932) – auf dem Wege zur Profilierung der journalistischen Front der KPD in den kulturpolitischen und ästhetischen Klassenkämpfen der Weimarer Republik]] * [[Sensburg, Patrick Ernst: Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt (Verwaltungskontrakt): rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. jur. Sensburg, Patrick Ernst: Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt (Verwaltungskontrakt): rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen]] * [[Sieling, Carsten: Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion: eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire (Dissertation)|Dr.' Sieling', Carsten: Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion: eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire]] * [[Sitte, Petra: Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre) (Dissertation)|Dr. oec.' Sitte',' Petra': Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre)]] * [[Söder, Markus: Von altdeutschen Rechtstraditionen zu einem modernen Gemeindeedikt. Die Entwicklung der Kommunalgesetzgebung im rechtsrheinischen Bayern zwischen 1802 und 1818 (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Söder, Markus: Von altdeutschen Rechtstraditionen zu einem modernen Gemeindeedikt]] * [[Solms, Hermann Otto: Das Unternehmungsspiel als Ausbildungsmethode in der Landwirtschaft (Dissertation)|Dr. agr. Solms,' Hermann Otto': Das Unternehmungsspiel als Ausbildungsmethode in der Landwirtschaft]] * [[Spaenle, Ludwig: Der Philhellenismus in Bayern: 1821 - 1832 (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Spaenle, Ludwig: Der Philhellenismus in Bayern: 1821 - 1832]] * [[Splett, Gisela: Erfolgskontrollen im Naturschutz: Entwicklung einer Evaluationsstrategie für großflächige, integrative Naturschutzprojekte und ihre Erprobung am Beispiel des PLENUM-Modellprojekts Isny (Dissertation)|Dr. Splett, Gisela: Erfolgskontrollen im Naturschutz: Entwicklung einer Evaluationsstrategie für großflächige, integrative Naturschutzprojekte und ihre Erprobung am Beispiel des PLENUM-Modellprojekts Isny, Leutkirch; Projekt des Landes zur Erhaltung und Entwicklung von Natur und Umwelt]] * [[Steffel, Frank: Bedeutung und Entwicklung der Unternehmer in den neuen Bundesländern nach der deutschen Einheit 1990 (Dissertation)|Dr. Steffel, Frank: Bedeutung und Entwicklung der Unternehmer in den neuen Bundesländern nach der deutschen Einheit 1990]] * [[Stegner, Ralf: Theatralische Politik made in USA (Dissertation)|Dr.'' ''Stegner, Ralf: Theatralische Politik made in USA – Das Präsidentenamt im Spannungsfeld von moderner Fernsehdemokratie und kommerzialisierter PR-Show]] * [[Steinmeier, Frank-Walter: Bürger ohne Obdach (Dissertation)|Dr.' Steinmeier, Frank-Walter': Bürger ohne Obdach - zwischen Pflicht zur Unterkunft und Recht auf Wohnraum]] * [[Stirn, Aglaja: Veränderung des Selbst- und Objekterlebens unter stationärer Psychotherapie - eine sprachinhaltsanalytische Untersuchung mit der ZBKT-Methode nach Luborsky an drei essgestörten Patientinnen (Dissertation)|Dr. Stirn, Aglaja: Veränderung des Selbst- und Objekterlebens unter stationärer Psychotherapie – eine sprachinhaltsanalytische Untersuchung mit der ZBKT-Methode nach Luborsky an drei essgestörten Patientinnen]] * [[Stoiber, Edmund: Der Hausfriedensbruch im Licht aktueller Probleme (Dissertation)|Dr.' Stoiber, Edmund': Der Hausfriedensbruch im Licht aktueller Probleme]] * [[Strengmann-Kuhn, Wolfgang: Armut trotz Erwerbstätigkeit - Analysen und sozialpolitische Konsequenzen (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Strengmann-Kuhn, Wolfgang: Armut trotz Erwerbstätigkeit - Analysen und sozialpolitische Konsequenzen]] * [[Strengmann-Kuhn, Wolfgang: Essays on Poverty and Income Using a Life-Cycle Perspective (Habilitation)|Dr. rer. pol. Strengmann-Kuhn, Wolfgang: Essays on Poverty and Income Using a Life-Cycle Perspective]] * [[Struck, Peter: Jugenddelinquenz und Alkohol (Dissertation)|Dr. Struck, Peter: Jugenddelinquenz und Alkohol]] 'Nachnamen T-Z' * [[Tauber, Peter: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. Tauber, Peter: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland]] * [[Teyssen, Johannes: Legislative und Judikative im Strafverfahren: rechtsvergleichende Betrachtungen zum Verhältnis von Legislative und Judikative bei der Gestaltung des Strafverfahrensrechts in den USA und in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Teyssen, Johannes: Legislative und Judikative im Strafverfahren: rechtsvergleichende Betrachtungen zum Verhältnis von Legislative und Judikative bei der Gestaltung des Strafverfahrensrechts in den USA und in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland]] * [[Thissen, Werner: Erzählung der Befreiung (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Thissen, Werner: Erzählung der Befreiung: e. exeget. Unters. zu Mk 2,1 - 3,6]] * [[Tolksdorf, Klaus: Mitwirkungsverbot für den befangenen Staatsanwalt (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Tolksdorf, Klaus: Mitwirkungsverbot für den befangenen Staatsanwalt]] * [[Trittin, Jürgen: o.T. (Diplomarbeit)|Diplom-Sozialwirt Trittin, Jürgen: unbekannte Diplomarbeit]] * [[Uhl, Bernd: Die Idee des christlichen Sozialismus in Deutschland: 1945 - 1947 (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Uhl, Bernd: Die Idee des christlichen Sozialismus in Deutschland: 1945 - 1947]] * Dr. jur. Uhl, Hans-Peter: Die Konzentrationskontrolle in Großbritannien, verglichen mit der deutschen Kartellrechts-Novelle (1973) * [[Voigt, Mario: Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry (Dissertation)|Dr. Voigt, Mario: Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry]] * [[Vojdani, Nina: Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Vojdani, Nina: Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung]] * [[Voßkuhle, Andreas: Rechtsschutz gegen den Richter: zur Integration der Dritten Gewalt in das verfassungsrechtliche Kontrollsystem vor dem Hintergrund des Art. 19 Abs. 4 GG (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. jur.' Voßkuhle, Andreas': Rechtsschutz gegen den Richter: zur Integration der Dritten Gewalt in das verfassungsrechtliche Kontrollsystem vor dem Hintergrund des Art. 19 Abs. 4 GG]] * [[Wanka, Johanna: Lösung von Kontakt- und Steuerproblemen mit potentialtheoretischen Mitteln (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Wanka, Johanna: Lösung von Kontakt- und Steuerproblemen mit potentialtheoretischen Mitteln]] * [[Weber, Stefan: Die Dualisierung des Erkennens. Zu Konstruktivismus, Neurophilosophie und Medientheorie (Dissertation)|Dr. Weber, Stefan: Die Dualisierung des Erkennens. Zu Konstruktivismus, Neurophilosophie und Medientheorie]] * [[Weidmann, Jens: Geldpolitik und europäische Währungsintegration: empirische Aspekte der Zinsbestimmung (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Weidmann, Jens: Geldpolitik und europäische Währungsintegration: empirische Aspekte der Zinsbestimmung]] * [[Weiland, Adolf: Politiktheoretische Probleme des Konzepts der "Inneren Führung" der Bundeswehr (Dissertation)|Dr. Weiland, Adolf: Politiktheoretische Probleme des Konzepts der "Inneren Führung" der Bundeswehr]] * [[Westerwelle, Guido: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Westerwelle, Guido: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen]] * [[Wiefelspütz, Dieter: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wiefelspütz, Dieter: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz]] * [[Wiesheu, Otto: Völkerrechtliche Bedeutung der Gebiets- und Grenzregelungen in den Ostverträgen (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wiesheu, Otto: Der Einfluss der Ostverträge auf die völkerrechtliche Position der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in ihrer Deutschland- und Ostpolitik unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Gebiets- und Grenzregelungen]] * [[Wilken, Ulrich: Handlungsorientierte Bildungsarbeit (Dissertation)|Dr. phil. Wilken, Ulrich: Handlungsorientierte Bildungsarbeit]] * [[Winkhaus, Hans-Dietrich: Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken (Dissertation)|Dr. Winkhaus, Hans-Dietrich: Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken: Vergl. Analyse u. Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserg]] * [[Wintermantel, Margret: Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. nat. Wintermantel, Margret: Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen: Diktionsdistanz]] * [[Wissing, Volker: Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes (Dissertation)|Dr. jur. Wissing, Volker: Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes]] * [[Woelki, Rainer Maria: Die Pfarrei - ein Beitrag zu ihrer ekklesiologischen Ortsbestimmung (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Woelki, Rainer Maria: Die Pfarrei - ein Beitrag zu ihrer ekklesiologischen Ortsbestimmung]] * [[Wöller, Roland: Der Forschungsbeirat für Fragen der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands (1952 bis 1975) (Dissertation)|Prof. Dr. Wöller, Roland: Der Forschungsbeirat für Fragen der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands (1952 bis 1975) : zur politischen und wissenschaftlichen Diskussion der wirtschaftlichen Wiedervereinigung]] * [[Zdarsa, Konrad: Die erforderliche Reife zum Empfang des Firmsakraments nach Disziplin der Kirche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert (Dissertation)|Dr. iur. can. Zdarsa, Konrad: Die erforderliche Reife zum Empfang des Firmsakraments nach Disziplin der Kirche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert: der Weg vom Codex Iuris canonici zum erneuerten kirchlichen Gesetzbuch ; ein rechtshistorischer Überblick]] * [[Zekorn, Stefan: Gelassenheit und Einkehr (Dissertation)|Dr. theol. Zekorn, Stefan: Gelassenheit und Einkehr: zu Grundlage und Gestalt geistlichen Lebens bei Johannes Tauler]] * [[Zimmer, Matthias: Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Zimmer, Matthias: Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson: zur Deutschlandpolitik der Regierung Kohl 1982 - 1989]] * [[Zumwinkel, Klaus: Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns (Dissertation)|Dr. rer. pol. Zumwinkel, Klaus: Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns]] Sonstige * Dissertationen, die mit bezahlter Promotionsberatung erstellt wurden, z. B. Eipos-Dissertationen (interessanterweise wurde vor kurzem die Liste der Dissertationen von Eipos aus dem Netz entfernt), siehe auch Unispiegel